


Shadows of the dather homunulus!

by Nonbendo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Angry and sad in the behind the gate place, Homunculus is angry at godtruth for sealing him in the behind the gate place just for trying to become all powerful, and sure, he had to kill oodle's of people to do it, but what was he supposed to do? But he managed to ecscape.Fullmetal Alchemist, T, English, words: 1k+, Oct 31, Alphonse E., Edward E., Father
Kudos: 1





	Shadows of the dather homunulus!

**Author's Note:**

> homuncalus.
> 
> Disclaimer: the awesoem manga that is fullmetal alchemist isn't mine and probably nothing else tin this story will be either.
> 
> Hi

Homuncalus was behind the gate in some sorrt of helliverse. He was thinking about wut he done did. And sure, he could accept that maybe he shouldn't have viewed homans as resources, and that maybe killing a buncha people and trying to steal god's power was going a bit too fur. But he hadn't exactly seen any othor path to grateness!

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! JUST BE CONTENT BEING STUCK IN A STUPID WORTHLESS JAR FOREVER AND NEVAR BEIN FREE OR GETIIN TO EXORCISE MY PORTENTIAL?! FUCK YOU AND ALL YOUR BS GOD! LETTING ME OUT ONLY TO MAKE ME INCULPAPLE OF LIVING OUTSIDE A STUPID DUM JAR! AND THEN WHEN I TRY TO GET OUT OF IT TTHE ONLY WAT I KNOW, IT'S WRONG AND HORRIBLE! UOUR UNNIVERSE SSSSUUUUCCCCKKKKSSS!" he screamed so loud that the gate cracked back open so he tired to leave. But some shaodow thingys were trying to grap onto him and pull him back. And then father used his homuncalus powers to power boost out and did and the gate fussed to a uhniverse.

"Im furee again," said father homunchlunch waing up in the universe and there was edowad eric. "Who are u?" aksed Edaward.

"I am homunchuslus," said Humungous.

"Ohno! You arne't gona try to klill us and stuff are you?" Elric Edwards AKSED.

"probluy not but ima try to be awesome and do aweseom stuf so if you try to stoop me ill try to kill you and stuf!" said pastor homaglious.

"well if you'r awsome stuf threatens innocent people i'll try to stop you." Declared ethical edward!

"Fair rnough!" screamed Father of the homuncaliusi.

"K!" shouted edward ericson.

And then human clouse went to look in the mirror and nothiced that he looked a lot likke Edwin Ecril now but with brown eye and red hair. He seemed tp be actully human now because he had to go to the bathrom like a homan, which was a werid sensation so he went.

He wandered brielfy if this was Truth's stupid evil plan. To set him free as some sort of human, which would suck, but Truth god relly seemed to hate him now for some raisin. Like he didn't start it by making him stay locked in a gate forever and then only letting him out when some human summomne him into a stupid jar. How could the god of truthiness expect him not to try and eat him?!

And then Edward Erlick came. "Hey, btw, do you work for Dante?"

"No, man. Who the hell is that?" Aksed Homunclus.

"Oh okay. She's an evil peron contorling abuncha other humungously!"

"oh okay," said homaglious.

"Yah." said Edwin Edwards and then he went.

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE!:

therew as a shodow talking to some other shadows.

"Okay, we're all sadows, we all look exactly the same, it's gonna get confusing if we dun't have names, I'll be shadow." said shadow, who was one of the shadows, having just named himself.

"Okay, well, I'll be femshadow since I'm the only of us who identifies as female," said the only shadow who identified as female.

"Okay, then I'll be the forest shadow because I really like the forest," said forest shadow, who really liked the foe rest.

"And I will be Darkness. no particular reason," said darkness who chose the name darkness for no particular reason.

Okay, "said shadow," I now clall the first metting of the odor of the hungry shadow to odor.

"yay," said femshadow.

"Now, we're all very hungary, and we can only eat human flesh. This poses a severe prolbem, as in this world the eating of human flesh is frowned upon and widely considered something of a nono," said shadow.

"I move that we eat human flesh in secret, then, feeding secretly on the dregs of society like crooks, rogues, and ne'erdowells," suggested Darkness.

"I think we should seduce people and eat them in secrete," suggested femshadow.

"We could just go around killing people to death and then eating them, people can't hurt shadows after all." suggested forest shadow.

"I was thinking we should try to find a way to subsist without devouring humans, though that may take a while. We may have to go with one of your all's plans tmeporally," said Shaodwis.

"Listen, guys, i'm hungry and it's lunch time. Let's go find a tasty human and then we can continue this later said femshadow so they went," said femshadow.

"Of course, but where will we find a ne'erdowell this late on a sunday," said shadow.

"Hey, there's one," said forest shaodw, pointing at That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition. He was currently using alchemy to cheat at an arm wrestling competition. That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition looked tasty.

So the ordor of hungry shadows wnet up to That One Guy From That One Epirode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition.

"Hi," said That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition.

"Hi," Said the Ordar of Hungarian Shades.

"Would you like to armwrestle, you hungry looking shaodws?" asked That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition.

"Sure. If you win you get a very enormously large pile of gold. But if you win we get to eat you."

"okie dokkie," said That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Cheat At An Arm Wrestling Competition.

But That One Guy From That One Episode That Used Alchemy To Chest At An Atm Wrestling Competition cheated using alchemy to win but the shaodws din't know that so they had to give him their very enormously large pile of gold, but they could just summon more because it was shadow gold and only like 20% real but most people couldn't tell that. So they went to find a different homan to devour. They found a crook hiding behind a movie theater, in an aleley, about to pockpicket someone. They came and since they were alone with him shadow said, "Hello, terribly sorry sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you and devour you."

"Oh, well that's quite alrigh... wait WHAT?!" SAID THE Guy but then he was dead from being eaten by hungry hungry shadows.

End oef chaper one.


End file.
